


Feeling A Bit Catty

by Damn_Son



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy Cat, Gen, Grumpy boi, Well the cat looks more chonky than fluffy but still you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Son/pseuds/Damn_Son
Summary: Art of UF!Sans glaring at a fluffy cat.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: It's Snowing Somewhere Else: An Undertale Themed Secret Santa 2020!





	Feeling A Bit Catty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissWolfinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWolfinger/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write a story for you, but while I was starting it, 2020 gave me the middle finger and told me to go fuck myself. So I did this instead. TT_TT  
> Still, I hope you like it! Once the authors are revealed, don't hesitate to message me if you want me to edit it somehow. I'll see what I can do haha.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy holiday to you!


End file.
